En busca del amor
by Danita.Black.Lupin
Summary: Ella siempre sufriendo decepciones amorosas o peor aun enamorándose de la persona menos indicada, hasta que lo conoció un chico rudo que llamo su atención de manera inmediata... pero existirá la posibilidad de que el se enamore de ella o nuevamente estará sufriendo una decepción amorosa... Descubre si el amor triunfara D
1. Chapter 1

**En busca del amor**

Nunca imagine que el amor fuera tan escurridizo recordaba mis intentos pasados por conseguir el amor de esa persona que tanto amaba pero que siempre terminaban fallidos, siempre entregando todo y nunca recibiendo alguna muestra de cariño, es mas terminaba sufriendo parecía magdalena llorando por los rincones de mi habitación para decirme " Hermione eres una tonta, espera que llegue el indicado" pero no, yo seguía fijándome en los tipos malos, los que solo me causaban dolor.

Recordaba mi ultimo intento de conquista como resultado un gran fracaso, el era un tipo ideal inteligente, caballero, educado pero tenia un gran problema era aburrido eso no quiere decir que yo sea sumamente entretenida, pero me gusta hacer cosas que el resto no haría, claramente el nunca me apoyo, lo que nos unía era el amor por el cine todas nuestras salidas consistían en ir a ver una película luego caminar por un parque para finalizar en la puerta de mi casa, despedirnos de un beso en la mejilla y decir adiós... estuvimos en esa situación durante 9 meses, como resultado debemos conocernos mas tiempo, soy de esas personas que debe conocer mas a las personas para entablar algún vinculo.

Es gay - esas palabras había mencionado mi amiga Ginny, mientras que Luna sonreía por lo bajo, yo solo bufe.

Hermione, lo siento pero es la realidad, osea tu eres una mujer hermosa, inteligente y divertida... No entiendo como durante estos nueve meses de salir no te haya dado nunca un beso y peor aun salga con esa estupidez de que deben conocerse mas, deliberadamente es Gay - Ginny

Tal vez, sea demasiado tímido - Luna

Jajajajajjaajajaaja, deberías ser comediante Luna... aunque tu lo dices por la experiencia - Ginny

Estoy segura que tu hermano es tímido, lo bueno que solo llevamos saliendo unas semanas, así que no debo preocuparme - Luna

Hablemos de otra cosa... Lo mejor de esto es que por fin aprendí la lección y no volverá a ocurrir (con una amplia sonrisa) - Hermione

Eso mismo dijiste con (contando con los dedos) Michael, Andrew, Federic... espero que ahora sea de verdad y aprendas la lección - Ginny

Claro, el amor no esta hecho para mi, por ese mismo motivo me haré monja y viviré en un convento - Hermione

! Ridícula!, deberías pensar en que estas fallando que no causas impacto en los prototipos de hombre que escojas o peor a un ver a aquellos hombres que si desean tu compañía pero que tu eres incapaz de ver - Luna

Yo creo que deberías desordenarte mas, eres demasiado estructurada y todavía tienes la tonta idea de creer en el príncipe azul - Ginny

Pero, que tiene de malo creer en eso... las películas de Disney lo dicen - Hermione

Pero Hermione, tienes 26 a os y todavia crees en eso, por ese motivo nunca haz tenido una relación seria - Ginny

Hey! tenemos que pensar en otra cosa mejor, les parece si vamos al centro comercial a tomar helado y reírnos un rato - Luna

Ginny tenia razón mi inmadurez me había jugado una mala pasada, siempre me enamoraba de aquellos tipos que me consideraban aburrida, poco atractiva o peor aun me ignoraban por no parecerles atrevida. Pero que podía hacer para solucionar todo, mi vida ya estaba estructurada a eso, ser una mujer aburrida que va por la vida pasando inadvertida para el sexo opuesto. Note como Luna me observaba algo preocupada, le dedique una sonrisa para darle tranquilidad.

Íbamos en el vehículo de Luna, esta manejaba en silencio mientras que Ginny colocaba su radio favorita, mientras tarareaba una alocada canción yo miraba el paisaje, todavía no podía olvidar la conversación anterior con las chicas, me sentía tonta por estar sufriendo por alguien que nunca me había mirado como una mujer, peor aun que nunca se había atrevido a besarme.

Hermione, Porque tan pensativa? - Ginny

Estaba mirando el paisaje, he tomado una decision y espero que me apoyen - Hermione

De que hablas Hermione, me asustas por la seriedad de tus palabras - Luna

No quiero que me busquen a nadie, no quiero conocer a nadie, espero quedarme sola para siempre - Hermione

Pero que estupidez acabas de decir, no porque nunca te haya besado... te vas a negar al amor - Ginny

Tu lo dices porque tienes a Draco, aparte siempre haz tenido suerte en el amor, a diferencia de mi que soy un fracaso - Hermione

Pero Herms, podemos terminar con el asunto... me estas aburriendo enserio - Luna

Tu lo dices porque tienes a Ron, en cambio yo no tengo a nadie... no le gusto a nadie porque soy fome, fea... y la inteligencia no me ayuda mucho a los hombres le encantan las mujeres tontas - Hermione

Ya, tu ganas... mejor cortemos el tema - Ginny

Había llegado a mi departamento, encendí las luces de la entrada para recibir a mi adorable Crookshanks, lo tome entre mis brazos mientras que este me daba unos languetazos en mi mejilla, al menos si tenia un perro que me ladrara. me dirigí a la cocina para comer algo, en estos momentos de dolor debía comer algo para que me alegrara, abrí la nevera y saque una caja de helado de chocolate, me coloque mi pijama y puse la película mas romántica que había visto esa noche comería y lloraría como magdalena.

A la mañana siguiente mi aspecto era terrible, tenia unas amplias ojeras me maquille con sumo cuidado para esconderla, ya que se me venia un largo dia en la oficina, no tenia ninguna intención de ir a trabajar pero el deber me llamaba. Me disponía a ir al trabajo cuando comenzó a sonar el teléfono.

Como amaneciste - Luna

Bien, creo que logre dormir algo - Hermione

Herms, no deberías sufrir por algo que nunca fue... creo que te tomas las cosas muy enserio, o peor aun a las personas las admiras y quieres demasiado rápido luego estas hacen algo indebido, te decepcionas y sufres demasiado - Luna

Por un momento yo creí que le gustaba, que era así conmigo porque sentía algo por mi... pero nunca me vio mas allá de una chica con la cual podía conversar - Hermione

Por eso mismo, no debes idealizar a las personas... de esa manera evitas sufrir, creo que lo mejor que deberías hacer es esperar y ver a aquellas personas que no ves por que no te llaman la atención - Luna

Eso me lo dijiste ayer, no te preocupes te haré caso - Hermione

Que bueno, recuerda que te quiero mucho amiga... por eso te digo las cosas tal cual son, no me gusta verte sufrir y menos por alguien que no te valoro - Luna

Después de esa conversación con Luna, me había dedicado 100% al trabajo, ya no veía a las chicas tan seguido como antes, solo tenia ojos para el trabajo, al menos en este era exitosa me habían ascendido, logrando el puesto de jefe del área marketing, me sentía feliz pero algo de soledad sentía en mi corazón extra aba a mis amigas. Comenzó a sonar el teléfono, di un leve saltito y me apresure a contestar tal vez era de la oficina.

Alo - Hermione

Herms, como estas? - Luna

Luna! que alegría escuchar tu voz, te extra o tanto amiga - Hermione

Así, no se nota hace tiempo que no me llamas (voz de molestia), pero como noto algo de alegria en tu voz confiare en ti - Luna

Gracias, pero tu también eres una ingrata... tampoco me haz llamado - Hermione

Bueno... no quiero peliar con mi mejor amiga, mejor dicho con una de mis mejores amigas, te tengo una invitación vamos a tomar helado con Ron? el tiene muchas ganas de verte - Luna

Ronald, era una personita maravillosa lo conocí por una vivencia de vida realmente enriquecedora, lo que mas me encantaba de el eran sus abrazos al estilo Weasly, eran apretados y llenos de calor, en una breve oración adoraba a mi amigo Weasley. En la actualidad nuestra amistad se había acrecentado a un mas ya que estaba manteniendo una relación con mi amiga Luna, eso me tenia realmente muy feliz.

Hermione, te sucede algo - Luna

Estaba pensando, que hace mucho que no los veo y necesito verlos a ambos - Hermione

Me colocare celosa... bueno en la heladería Pinguino te esperamos a las 18, no faltes y se puntual - Luna

Nos vemos, abrazos - Hermione

Estaba sentada en una mesa para cuatros, esperando que mis amigos llegaran cuando los vi a ambos tomados de la mano dedicándome una amplia sonrisa, corrí al encuentro de estos sin importarme que estuviera lleno el local, le di un abrazo a Luna y luego un fuerte abrazo a Ronald, este me levanto del suelo.

Herms, tanto tiempo sin saber de ti - Ronald

Perdonen mi ingratitud (con voz solemne) - Hermione

Estas perdonada, porque te veo demasiado feliz - Luna

Pedimos tres copas de helado y comenzamos a charlar de la vida, de estos meses que no nos habíamos visto y de lo feliz que estaba por su relación de lo bien que me iba en la oficina.

Sabes, conocí a un amigo de Ronald, que le encanta el cine como a ti - Luna

Enserio, me alegro que le guste - Hermione

Quiere ir a ver una película, pero no tiene con quien ir - Ronald

Quieren que lo acompañe? - Hermione

Claro (con una amplia sonrisa), estoy segura que la pasaras bien - Luna

Bueno, no tengo problemas en acompañarlo - Hermione

Perfecto, le diré entonces que mañana vayan - Ronald

Comenzó a sonar el celular de Ronald, este saludo a alguien con bastante alegría y le dijo donde nos encontrábamos.

Tienes suerte acaba de llamarme y viene para acá - Ronald

Sentí un leve cosquilleo en mi estomago, estaba preparada para conocer a gente nueva o todavía no...

**Espero que les haya gustado este breve adelanto...**

**Estaré atenta a sus comentarios!**

**Saludos**

** :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**En busca del amor**

Habían pasado unos 20 minutos cuando se nos acerco un joven, observe como Ron se paraba y le daba un fuerte abrazo, luego saludaba a Luna para despues detenerse en mi, yo automáticamente me sonroje y le desvié la mirada.

Harry, te presento a mi queria amiga Hermione - Ronald

Se acerco y me dio un beso en la mejilla- Hola Hermione- Harry

Hola, un placer conocerte - Hermione

Me detuve a mirarlo de reojo, era bastante guapo vestía un chaleco de color amarillo oscuro, y abajo una camisa celeste se notaba por el cuello que sobre salia del chaleco, llevaba su cabello desordenado y usaba gafas... siempre me gustaban los tipos con lentes les daba un toque de intelectualidad con sensualidad, lo que mas me llamo la atención fue los cascos que llevaba en una de sus manos, tambien note los fuertes brazos que tenia, senti el deseo de tocarlos.

Herms, te sucede algo? - Luna

Perdon, me decias algo - Hermione

Ron, acompa ame a comprar algo estoy muerto de hambre - Harry

Este, siempre con sus problemas de comida - Ron

Ambos se fueron al negocio mas cercano, mientras nosotras nos quedamos charlando sobre la rutina, el romance de mi amiga con Ron y la proxima salida de chicas con Ginny, habia pasado un buen rato cuando llegaron los muchachos. Ron nos entrego a cada una una barra de chocolate trencito, luego Harry nos entrego una barra de chocolate privilegio.

Harry gano puntos, nos trajo un exquisito chocolate - Hermione

Gracias, Herms - Ron

Para que veas, el primer encuentro y ya gane puntos - Harry

Ma ana iremos al cine los 4 les parece - Ronald

Excelente, pero que pelicula iremos a ver ? - Luna

Estaba pensando en el ultimo estreno de DC, se ve buenisima - Harry

Pero esa pelicula Herms, la ha ido a ver mas de una vez al igual que nosotros - Ronald

No sean mala onda, son mis peliculas favoritas y no he podido ir a verla... que les cuesta acompa arme - Harry

Observe su rostro era tan adorable como rogaba que lo acompa aramos a ver dicha pelicula, que en lo personal era mi favorita la habia ido a ver tres veces una cuarta vez no me molestaba en lo absoluto, con tal de conocerlo y entablar una conversacion con el.

Por mi no hay problema - Hermione

Perfecto, ma ana a la funcion de las 15 - Ronald

Buena hora, porque tengo un almuerzo familiar a las 13 luego me paso al cine - Hermione

Crees que te da tiempo suficiente para almorzar con tus padres y llegar al cine - Ronald

Pero ustedes compren las entradas... yo no podre - Hermione

Pero Herms, nosotras pasemos a comprarlas... se buena amiga - Luna

De acuerdo, yo te paso a buscar y nos vamos al cine - Hermione

Luego de decidir que hariamos al dia siguiente, comenzamos a bromear entre los cuatro fue una jornada demasiado divertida, hacia mucho tiempo que no me reia de esa manera, luego decidimos ir caminando a la casa de Ronald a buscar unas cosas para ir a mi departamento.

Alguien me quiere acompa ar en la moto y ahorrarse la caminata - Harry

Tuve el impulso de decirle yo te acompa o, pero claramente seria muy mal visto si hacia eso, preferi decir no gracias y caminar con mis amigos mientras observaba como este se perdi en la avenida.

Decidimos ir a mi departamento a comer pizza, tuve el impulso de invitar a Harry pero como soy cobarde no me atrevi a hacerlo, coloque una radio bastante animosa y nos sentamos en la salita a charlar, cuando Ron me hizo una pregunta que me dejo un buen rato meditando las cosas.

Que te parecio mi amigo? - Ronald

Interesante, aparte me encanta su estilo se ve bastante guapo (sonrojada) - Hermione

Te aconsejare algo... el es un mino muy pa' la caga, no se toma las cosas enserio y no quiero verte llorar, es mas el dejo super mal a una antigua amiga y no me gustaria que te dejara a ti de la misma manera - Ronald

Habla muy mal de ti, esos comentarios sobre una persona que consideras tu amigo - Hermione

Jjajajajajajajajja, quiero caleta a Harry llevamos 7 a os de amistad, por eso te digo que tengas cuidado, lo conosco demasiado bien al principio te muestra ser una persona super buena pero con el tiempo muestra su naturaleza - Ronald

No te preocupes, me agrado bastante pero no esta en mis planes enamorarme - Hermione

Ronald, deberias dejar a Herms que conosca gente nueva y no sobreprotegerla - Luna

Bueno, quiero pedirte un gran favor Ronald... estoy segura que me diras que si - Hermione

Depende de lo que sea, sabes que tengo novia... - Ronald

Jjajajajajajaajaja, tu estas en friend's zone y te quiero mucho como amigo, pero bueno hablando del favor quiero andar ma ana en moto, me gestionas eso - Hermione

Uf! pense que seria otra cosa, pero de acuerdo te gestionare el favor - Ronald

Amor, ma ana podemos sentar a Herms con Harry asi se conocen mas, tal vez salga algo bueno de todo esto - Luna

Ambos finalizamos esa charla con una fuerte carcajada, para comenzar a hablar de la vida y disfrutar de la pizza con doble queso que habiamos comprado.

Me asome por el balcon de mi salita, era una ma ana esplendida el sol irradiaba alegria estire mis brazos y di unas vueltitas, me sentia llena de energia me apresure a dejar todo ordenado para ir a la casa de mis padres al almuerzo familiar que teniamos todos los domingos en familia.  
Tenia demasiada ropa encima de mi cama, no sabia que ponerme, queria verme linda y atrevida, queria dar una buena impresion.  
Al final me habia decidido por un jeans de color plomo, una blusa negra y mi chaqueta favorita, guarde mis cosas en el bolso y me dispuse a ir donde mis padres. Era una tradicion familiar almorzar todos los domingos y una vez a la semana juntarnos a tomar te, mi familia era tradicional, eso en ocaciones me molestaba pero era mi familia.

Como siempre iba atrasada a buscar a mi amiga Luna, habia tomado la desicion de irme en taxi y este me llevo a conocer toda la ciudad, maldecia por lo bajo la lentitud del taxista, quedaban unos 30 minutos antes de que comenzara la funcion y debiamos comprar las entradas, me baje rapido del taxi y corri para alcanzar a cruzar la calle ya que el semaforo estaba en verde.

Pense que no llegarias - Luna

Lo siento, pero tuve un percanse - Hermione

Tu y tus percanses, espero que alcancemos entrada - Luna

Apresuremonos entonces - Hermione

Cuando llegamos no habia fila eso me alegro bastante, compramos las entradas y nos sentamos en una banquita a esperar a los muchachos, cuando los vimos me causo bastante risa ver al imponente de Ronald sobre la moto con un caso amarillo patito. Nos saludaron animosamente ambos, como siempre recibi un fuerte abrazo al estilo Weasly, luego salude al amigo de este Harry, ahora no lucia de manera clasica se veia algo mas atrevido, pero me encantaba.  
Que diablos estaba pasando por mi mente, me habia mentalizado a no encontrar a nadie guapo y menos tener pensamientos poco decorosos con alguien que apenas conocia.

Como lo tenia planeado mi querida amiga Lunita, me sente junto a Harry estaba algo nerviosa, no sabia que decir me quede en silencio mientras este hablaba con Ronald, es mas se quejaba que tenia hambre y sed.

Pero %&&$ %% porque no pasaste a comprar - Ron

Pense que las ni as traerian algo - Harry

Te pasaste, onda todos vinimos almorzados - Luna

En ese momento me acorde que traia el chocolate que el dia anterior me habia dado el, no entendia porque esas ganas de ayudarlo, se lo entregue.

Tomas Harry para que comas algo - Hermione

Gracias - Harry

Para mi no hay chocolate - Luna

Harry te pongo en aviso a Herms le carga que le hablen durante la pelicula

Me dedico una mirada de frustracion, para luego emitir un leve- bueno

Cuando termino la pelicula, habia llegado el momento de cada uno patir a su hogar... busque con la mirada a Ron, queria andar en moto esperaba que cumpliera mi peticion.

Espero les guste :D

saludos!


End file.
